


policy

by peakgay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Makeup, Mild Feminization, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peakgay/pseuds/peakgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I apologize,” Burr says gruffly from the floor, starting to pick up the articles of make-up, the brushes, all in sleek, colorful packaging. Lipsticks, Alex notices, lined up in a row by color. “I shouldn’t…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	policy

**Author's Note:**

> so you know how pretexts can be flimsy? this one's really flimsy. i'm not above college AU, no one is. also, everyone is cute and giving head. byeeee.

Eliza’s hair smells like raspberries and she’s giggling against his throat as Alex stumbles down the hallway to her dorm with an arm around her waist. 

“Did you forget to text Aaron,” she says, brushing her hair over her shoulders, still laughing and Alex mutters, “Shit, fuck, yeah,” and fumbles with her key before throwing her door open.

Eliza gasps, and Alex smells the wine on her tongue. She grabs his arm a split second later, gripping his bicep, and Alex swallows against the dryness in his throat.

Burr is on the floor, and circled around him are palettes of eyeshadow, blush compacts, mascara, eyeliners, powders - brands with fancy French lettering that Alex can’t pronounce even in his head at the moment.

Burr’s expression is stiff. He’s got a compact held tight in his hand but he drops it as Eliza makes a soft sound in the back of her throat.

“I apologize,” Burr says gruffly from the floor, starting to pick up the articles of make-up, the brushes, all in sleek, colorful packaging. Lipsticks, Alex notices, lined up in a row by color. “I shouldn’t…”

Eliza moves away from Alex, stumbling over to Burr’s side, and she grabs his face and kisses him deep on the mouth, pressing her tongue past his lips.

They don’t fuck that night, Burr complaining about the alcohol on their breath as he puts all the make-up back where it came from, but Alex and Eliza curl around Burr when they finally go to sleep, and Alex notices that Eliza can’t stop smiling.

-

It’s a slow process, convincing Aaron Burr.

Eliza is a master. She flirts and teases and sits on Burr’s lap in the cafeteria and even though Alex can’t hear her when she leans down to whisper in his ear, by the way Burr’s eyes widen, she’s talking about the make-up thing.

It’s a Thing now, Alex can see. Burr’s been avoiding talking about it, but it’s just sort of there. Eliza looks at him over her shoulder in the mirror while she puts on a light mauve shade with Alex and Burr trading ideas about thesis research. Burr shifts and clears his throat. Eliza leaves an expensive highlighter compact on her bed when she invites them over. She starts scattering lipstick throughout Alex’s room, on his desk and on his bedside table. She’s pushing it, but gently.

Eliza and Alex can both usually get under Burr’s skin pretty successfully. It’s Eliza who does it with precision, and Alex admires her all the more for it.

-

“You’re not going to just let this be, are you?” Burr says on a Tuesday night, dropping his laptop case onto Alex’s desk and sitting cross-legged on the floor. Eliza unhooks herself from Alex’s lap on his bed and looks back at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

“If you tell us you don’t like it,” she says, gazing at Burr when Alex nods, “then we’ll stop.”

Alex’s mouth twitches. She’s giving him more credit than he deserves - this is entirely her plot. Not that he minds, but...Eliza’s the one with the plan. She had explained it to him in detail.

“No,” Burr says, shaking his head. He drops his head. “It’s just…”

“Humiliating?” Eliza breathes, like she’d been waiting to say something. “ _Aaron_.”

Alex shifts. God. Her voice. Alex could live on her voice alone, he sometimes thinks.

Eliza strokes Burr’s cheek and tilts his chin up. “Come on. There’s nothing wrong with looking beautiful.”

Burr stares at her, and from his position on the bed, he can see Burr giving up, the heat brightening his eyes. Eliza can convince him of anything.

“Alexander,” she chirps, just as Burr leans in to kiss her. She stands up, brushing off the front of her button down shirt. How she manages to look so composed with Burr staring at her so desperately, Alex still can’t figure it out. “Alexander,” she says again, more sharply. He pushes himself to his feet. “Sit down. Make yourself comfortable with Aaron.”

He - doesn’t exactly know what she means, but he drops onto his knees in front of Burr and they stare at each other.

“I’ll be right back,” Eliza says, looking between them. “I should have come more prepared,” she huffs as she slips out of the bedroom.

Burr doesn’t relax when she disappears, and Alex’s heart hammers. He listens to Eliza, makes himself comfortable, catches Burr’s bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth. Burr leans into it, rests a hand on the back of his head, and Alex lets his eyes slide shut. They haven’t done this in _days_. It’s midterms, and Burr’s been trying to get a rough draft of his thesis finished and _fuck_ , his cologne smells so good and sweet and Alex has _missed this_.

Alex kind of forgets about Eliza as he climbs onto Burr’s lap, straddling his hips. It’s a little awkward on the floor, but Burr is tugging gently at his hair and Alex groans. Burr leans back to starts dragging his teeth over Alex’s neck and Alex grinds his hips down against Burr’s.

Burr is hardening, rapidly, and he reaches for the front of Alex’s jeans as the door swings open.

They pull apart, though Alex doesn’t leave Burr’s lap, as Eliza peers down at them. She has a single tube of lipstick in her hand, and she raises an eyebrow.

“Not exactly what I meant,” she says, but there’s a gentle, teasing lilt to his voice. She steps over and drops the lipstick into Alex’s open hand. “I want you to put that on Aaron.”

Burr looks at Eliza and then back at Alex, licking his lips.

“Fuck,” Alex whispers. “Okay.”

He leans back and pops the tube open, fiddling with it for a second before he twists the bottom. The bullet is a dark, mauvey shade, almost bordering on purple. He admires it for a minute, wondering if he’s seen the lipstick on Eliza before. Maybe it’s new, especially for Burr to wear. Alex’s stomach flips as Eliza settles down on the bed, watching them.

Alex starts with Burr’s bottom lip, tilting Burr’s head back slightly so he has a better angle. He swipes the color along Burr’s mouth, smearing it slightly past the lip line. “Sorry,” he mutters, unsure if he’s talking to Burr or Eliza. Eliza hums. She doesn’t seem to mind, at the very least.

Alex shifts a little in Burr’s lap and finishes applying the lipstick. Not perfect, he thinks, examining his work. The color suits Burr though, and it doesn’t look as ridiculous as Alex expected. 

“Perfect,” Eliza murmurs. Alex looks at her. She’s hiked up her skirt, a hand between her legs.

“Jesus Christ, Eliza,” Alex mutters, his face going red. He looks back at Burr, tries to concentrate. Burr’s mouth is hanging open. His eyes are a little glazed. It’s not better than looking at Eliza.

“I want - Aaron,” she says, addressing him. Burr’s eyes shift from Alex to Eliza. “I want you to suck Alexander off.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Alex whispers, dropping his forehead against Burr’s shoulder and taking a deep breath. Burr’s hands are on his hips now.

“Alex, get on the bed,” Eliza says, and Alex stumbles back onto his feet, following Eliza’s gentle instructions. He sits on the edge of the bed, near the end. Eliza has shifted so she’s back up against the pillows, her hand still between her legs. “Aaron, c’mon, scoot.”

Alex trains his eyes on Burr as Burr shuffles between his legs. “Hey,” Alex says, somehow sensing that he has to ease Burr’s anxieties, but Burr doesn’t hesitate, just tugs Alex’s jeans down to his thighs.

Alex gasps in a sharp breath as Burr swallows around his cock. It’s too sudden, too much, and he ends up scraping his fingers along the back of Burr’s head, groaning. Burr pulls back an inch or two, sucks, and stares up at Alex. The lipstick leaves a dark ring around Alex’s cock. Alex chokes a little as Burr pulls off and presses his tongue against the slit.

“Shit,” Alex says, throwing a look at Eliza. He wants to see her, wants to touch her, but he’s somewhat certain that won’t be happening tonight and that he shouldn’t complain. Burr licks up Alex’s length, tugs his jeans and boxers down further. “Fuck, fuck,” Alex whispers, and now Burr’s being mean, trying to make Alex come, sucking on the tip and rolling Alex’s balls in his palms, squeezing his hip and swallowing again. “Eliza,” Alex breathes. He might be asking her permission, he might just want her to sit on his face, he’s not entirely sure.

“Go on,” Eliza murmurs. “You could come on his face, if you wanted.”

Alex doesn’t, because right in that moment Burr moans around his cock and Alex comes with a shudder and then he’s whispering, “Fuck, fuck, I’m so sorry,” as he strokes the back of Burr’s head.

Burr swallows, smooth movements as he slides off Alex’s cock. He licks his lips. The lipstick must have staining properties because even smeared all over Alex, it’s still dark and visible on Burr’s mouth.

Alex is breathing heavily, but he and Burr both look back at Eliza at the same time.

Eliza is staring at Burr. She nudges her legs apart, her hand still hiding anything from view, and Alex twitches, but she isn’t looking at him, not even a glance.

Burr must know when he’s being beckoned, because he pushes himself up onto the bed, moving past Alex without so much as a second look and dipping between Eliza’s legs. He pushes her skirt further up her thighs and Alex wants to scream because he can’t see anything except for Burr’s head nestled between Eliza’s legs.

He doesn’t even fucking know if Eliza’s wearing panties, for fuck’s sake. It’s torture, but Burr is diligent, wrapping his arms around Eliza’s thighs and eating her out as enthusiastically (maybe more so, Alex thinks, faintly jealous) as he sucked Alex off.

“Fuck, come on,” Alex mutters, half to himself, and Eliza giggles. She’s stroking Burr’s head now, and then she tucks her fingers at the back of his neck. She lifts her hips just slightly, grinding against Burr’s mouth, and there’s no way she’s wearing underwear, and Alex is twitching as he watches them, wishing he hadn’t just come so he could properly jack off to this.

Eliza moans and Alex tries again to get a better view and fuck, okay, Burr is definitely fingering her, even though he can’t quite see it. Eliza’s free hand clenches the sheets, and she’s looking at Burr, only at him, with his one hand clinging to her leg, the other fucking her open. Jealousy washes hot and heavy over Alex, he wants to fuck her too, he wants his mouth on her cunt or his fingers inside of her or he wants to fuck Burr or - that’s not a bad idea, he should bring that up.

Burr leans back suddenly, still crouched near Eliza and smearing his mouth along her thighs. Yeah, he’s fucking her, two fingers crooked inside, and Eliza’s legs are quivering.

“Alexander,” she says, and she looks at him for the first time since Burr’s mouth was on his dick. Alex nearly chokes, wanting to be near her, wanting to do something, wanting to be part of it, but she doesn’t say anything else, just gazes at him as Burr sucks on her thigh, fucks his fingers into her. Alex watches her face as Burr dips down again, and he must have his lips around her clit because she leans her head back and draws out a broken moan, then - “ _Aaron_ ,” almost breathless. 

Alex’s cock twitches in his jeans as Eliza relaxes back against the pillows, sighing. Burr sits up now, sliding his fingers out of her, and when he glances back at Alex, Alex’s stomach drops. The lipstick has smeared its way down Burr’s chin, and Burr’s lips are slick.

“Touch him,” Eliza says softly. She’s holding a pillow now, tucked in the corner against the wall, peering at them both with lidded, tired eyes. Alex doesn’t even think when he grabs Burr by the collar of his shirt and kisses him; he doesn’t care about the inevitable stain on his mouth. He can taste Eliza on Burr’s lips and _fuck_ he’s gonna have to ask her if she’ll sit on his face tomorrow or something, he’s been thinking about her for too long, he could probably get off again just from that if she’d _let him_. For now he kisses Burr, licks his palm because he can’t imagine the sterility of lube as he gets Burr’s jeans out of the way and starts to jack his cock. 

Burr doesn’t hold out, panting and gasping against Alex’s throat, clinging to his shoulders. Alex thumbs over the tip, says, “Watching you, couldn’t stop thinking about fucking you, miss you, miss you both, _Burr_ ,” and Burr is coming into Alex’s fist, mouth presses to his neck, and Alex sighs and Burr sighs and they relax almost simultaneously.

There’s silence except for their breathing until Eliza giggles.

“Come here,” she says, crooking a finger to the both of them. “Fuck, no, I gotta pee.”

Burr lets out a huff of a breath and buries his face into Alex’s neck. Eliza crawls off the bed and pads out the door to the bathroom down the hall. 

“You’re amazing,” Alex mutters, pushing Burr back onto the bed and tucking himself against Burr’s side. “I mean it.”

Burr doesn’t say anything, and when Eliza gets back (and she’s beautiful, her long hair disheveled and her mascara a little smeared under her eyes), she looks at them both with a smile.

“Alex,” she says, tilting her head. “Next time, you can do the honors.”

He groans and presses his face to Burr’s warm skin. 

_Next time_.

**Author's Note:**

> i always feel weird advertising but i have a sideblog w/the same url as this account now? where i will Keep Track of nothing and cry loudly about garbage? as opposed to my lowkey main blog, which you may know of. look i'm doing my best.


End file.
